The present disclosure relates to containers that can be used, for example, to house test strips, pills, capsules, particulate materials, liquids, or other objects or materials and control the ingress and/or egress of moisture. This patent application discloses technology related to that of U.S. Ser. No. 29/318,272, filed May 16, 2008. That patent application is incorporated here by reference.
Cylindrical containers are described in the following patents as being “leak-proof:” U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,056, 4,812,116, RE 37,676 and 6,303,064. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,769,558 and 7,198,161 and European patent 1 220 794, all to the present inventor, disclose a leakproof, resealable cylindrical container and cap assembly. The disclosure of the processes of producing injection molded plastic containers and sealing them are incorporated by reference herein.